1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid valve structure, and more particularly to a fluid valve structure able to output constant flow and constant pressure conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For adjustment of flow and pressure, a conventional fluid valve generally controls the output of the flow and pressure by turning a ball valve for the opening of the ball valve to be covered. It is difficult to adjust the required flow precisely. The operator has to do fine adjustments many times. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.